Limited availability of data can hinder the ability of a networked site (e.g., a website) to provide services to its users. For example, currently, in situations where a local site adopts and displays one type of information about or for a data item from a peer site, other types of information about or for the data item may not be displayed or otherwise made available on the local site, as the local site may only provide the other types of information for data items that originated on the local site. This data deficiency impacts sites whose inventory is primarily from another site or imported (e.g., by GSP or CBT). As a result of this data deficiency, the usability of these other sites is reduced, as it becomes more difficult for users to find information.